Life
by StefDJ
Summary: Life is a funny thing, and this bunch of dummies is about to find out just how funny it is. LxC, RxS, AkuRoku, and Zemyx.


**_Disclaimer: There once was a little girl, Who wanted characters owned by square, She wanted to cry, Dont worry, dont fright,Some plotting would get her there. _****_Hey, don't judge me, you know there are way worse disclaimers out there, i've seen them._**

**Dedicated to Splee, Sorry it took so long hon, its only the prologue, but the story is about 4 chapters long, as soon as i can i'll pass the next few chapter to the compuer, meanwhile, do with the prologue xD  
**

**A/N: i have had the worse writer's block in history... or close. So i just decided to get some things out of the way, first this fic, and then one i promised my bestest friend Catie , love you Catie! Hope you have time to read this and enjoy it, you too Splee. BTW Rin, if you read this, you are one dead wify . better send me a message and ask me why xD Thank you to all who read this, and hope you enjoy it**

**Since i'm preparing for college these days, this is probably going to take a looooong while to update, but i promise to finish this one and make it at least worth you time peoples**

* * *

Life is full of surprises. Whether it is finding 10 bucks in a pair of pants you haven't used in months, to one of your best friends burning your living room while playing with a lighter. My point is, you never know what's going to happen next, and isn't that the fun of it?

"Axel I'm going to MURDER YOU!" yelled and enraged Leon, who was being held by his younger brother and cousin as the firemen left the area.

_Maybe not so much…_

Yellow warning tapes with the words 'DO NOT ENTER' where scattered around the perimeter of the house, Now that the fire had been subdued the neighbors where slowly retreating back home until all who where left where Leon, Riku, Axel, and Zexion.

"Now, now Leon, this isn't as bad as it seems. Why, now we have a reason to remodel the house, plus a new window!" Came a female voice from inside the house..

"Tifa…." Muttered Zexion, Then he sighed. There was no point in telling her to shut it, she wasn't one to be fazed by many things, and an enraged Leon (no matter how unnatural) was not something that really bothered her. According to her, she already had experience with people like him, something about a childhood friend or another… He sighed again.

Tifa, being Leon's best friend, is one of the few people that aren't put out by his jaded attitude. Being a writer, of love stories no less, she spends most of her time at their house, because according to her, someone had to take care of 3 kids living on their own. That and she had a lot of time in her hands once she handed in her manuscript. Zexion didn't mind most of the time, I mean, the woman could _cook_, but others… Well Tifa had some interesting qualities besides cooking that Zexion wasn't so fond of.

She stuck her head out of the new addition to the Leonharts living room, a hole the size of about two doors, and smiled. Her big brown eyes mocking, and her long ebony hair falling all the way to her waist.

"Guys, leave me alone with grumpy-pants for a while so we can talk this over, I mean, you obviously can't stay here with the condition the house is in right now, and you can't stay in my apartment, it's too small for all of us."

"Oh, we are going to talk this over alright, as soon as I get my hands around his neck that is!" Leon jerked towards Axel, who had his arms up in surrender and a wary smile on his face. At 5"11 Axel was a pretty tall, pretty annoying pain in the ass. Axel and Riku had been friends since pre-k and up 'till this day they had been up too no good. Zexion was used to their banter and their insistence of getting into trouble every time they had the chance to. Of course, just because he was used to it didn't mean he wasn't upset over the house. _Of all the things to have fun with he had to choose this particular one…_ Zexion rolled his eyes, he shouldn't be surprised, it _was_ Axel. For some strange reason, ever since a very unfortunate 4th of July event (Note: Unfortunate for all but Axel that is) that happened when Riku and him where in middle school (Note: Axel discovering the 'wonders' of fireworks) Axel had been obsessed with fire, which, according to him, was 'the best thing that ever happened to man since the control remote'… needless to say, Zexion reserved his opinion about that particular subject. Riku just ignored him, or at least he used to until he turned into his own personal arsonist that is.

"Come on Leon, it wasn't my fault!" said Axel as he took a step back, his arms still up, his green eyes slightly uneasy as he glanced at the big hole in the wall. "I mean, it _was_ my fault, but I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know that the curtains where going to caught fire, and that the can was going to explode, and that the couch was going to…. And the wooden table…. And the carpet…. And the love seat next to the couch…. Heh heh, Leon man! Come on! I swear I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"A … An accident you say?! The only accident that ever happened was you being born and me never doing the world a favor by getting rid of you!!" Leon yelled

"Axel, dude, you are digging your own grave here, I say we leave this to Tifa and just go away 'till Leon calms down . Common Leon, give it up, my arms hurt and hurting Axel, no matter how satisfying, won't really solve our problems here." Riku said as he held Leon's right arm.

"He's right Leon, common, lets figure out what we are going to do."

As Zexion spoke Leon took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, regaining some of the composure he was known for. It wasn't easy, what with Axel right in front of him and Tifa smiling like it was all just a joke. _Then again_, he though,_ i shouldn't be surprised, I mean, I left them alone what, the whole of two hours?_ He knew he shouldn't be surprised; it wasn't that hard to figure out that in a house that was always full of nutshells something like this would happen. He sighed. _Then again, this would give anyone a run for their money._

"Alright," he said "I guess there really is no point in killing him…. Yet" He glared in Axel's direction.

"Good boy," Tifa said as she hopped outside the house through the hole in the wall. "guys, leave us alone. Go to Axel's house or something, we need to figure out what we are going to do while the repairs are done. I'll call you when we know what we'll do. Understood?"

Just as Riku was about to make comment she turned towards him and smiled, a wicked smile that made Riku visibly shudder. "Understood?" She said firmly, smile still on place.

Riku nodded, took Zexion's arm, and pushed Axel out of the way as he hurried along muttering something along the lines of '_devil woman_.'

No one ever wanted to tempt Tifa's anger, as Riku once made the mistake of doing. Needless to say, he learned his lesson after that. Even Leon was afraid of her after Riku woke up with pink hair and make up the next day… they still wondered how she did it.

* * *

_If there is a God, my cell phone/ office phone/ e-mail/ doorbell will ring at any second and I will have an excuse to go kill myself before she finds me again… PLEASE!_

At 26 years of age Cloud Strife was a fairly happy guy. He had a successful, small, but successful delivery agency. He traveled once in a while, had a house with enough space for him, his brothers, and the usual visitor or family member that came along, had a couple of childhood friends that truthfully cared about _and_ for him (_and _his brothers). He had a good life, and because of this fact you never heard him complain. Of course, even though he had all of this straight in his mind, and he was aware that not many people where as content as he with what they had, he would trade all of this, ALL of it, for a moment of peace and tranquility away from Yuffie.

"…. And you won't even guess what he did next! He said yes! I was all like "Nuh-uh" and he was all like "uh-huh" and I must say, I was offended by that, its not like I…"

You see, while the Fates are kind to people like Cloud and offer up good things like health, money, a family, good friends, and a purpose in life, they also like to even things out, so, in exchange for his good fortune in life, Cloud had no peace of mind whatsoever. Between his brothers antics, his best friend's indecisiveness about proposing to his girlfriend (who's the love of his life yadda yadda), his lack of a love life, AND his brother's unique (if not for lack of a better word) friends who somehow managed to get the idea that since he was related to them he was a friend too, Cloud's life wasn't as quiet as he wished it to be. Then again, with Yuffie unloading all her useless 'ninja' info on him, that was an understatement.

…And after we decided I was right, I said that we needed to go check on….Blah! Blah! Blah…!"

"For the love of all that's sacred Yuffie," He almost whimpered," would you just tell you uncle I already delivered his package and leave me alone? I want to go home already."

"Okay!" she said with a bright smile. Yuffie was an odd little creature, at 17 she was one of the most annoying, most maddening people Cloud had come to know in his whole life. Also, she was a good friend and wonderful source of gossip and entertainment when one was bored, so sometimes it was easy to forgive her. Now was not one of those times.

As Cloud got the receipt out from the drawer his phone rang. He cringed at the sound. Someone had been messing with his ringtones again, and he had an idea who as the opening song of _'Viva Piñata!'_ played in the background. Demyx was dead when he got his hands on him.

"Nice ringtone Cloudster," Yuffie laughed.

"Cloud here," he said as he signaled for Yuffie to wait. She scowled at him and made a show of crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Yuffie was not one to be ignored.

"Tifa? Well yea-!" He almosrt yelped as Yuffie all but jumped over the counter and took the phone away from him.

"Tiffy-pooh! I miss you! Where are you right now? Did you finish up the new manuscript? I already read the last novel! Can't wait for the next one! Can I have a copy in advance PLEAAAAAAASE?"

Cloud blinked. It took all of 3 second for Yuffie to jump over the counter, snatch the phone away from his ear, and say all of the above without even taking a breath. _Sometimes i do believe this girl has ninja skilsl, there is just no explanation as to how someone can be that… That… There is not even a word in existence broad enough to describe her._

Small laughter sounded on the other side of the phoned muffled by Yuffie's ear, Tifa said something to her that managed to get the phone back in Cloud's hand.

"Sure thing Tiff, I'll hold you up on that, by the way, remember, movie night next week! Here you go Cloudster!" She passed the phone back.

"Hello? Hold on a second." holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he managed to hand down the receipt for Yuffie to sing and put the copy back on the cashing machine. With a wave Yuffe skipped out the door and hopped her way to the corner of the street where Cloud could barely make her out. He sighed, relieved.

Tifa laughed.

"Its not funny you know, she came two hours ago for a receipt and talked my ear out until I though they where bleeding. It. Is. Not. Funny." And it wasn't, he though he heard a choir of angels once she left the building." That kid has too much energy for her own good… or anybody else's for that matter." He sighed again.

"Come on, Cloudster!" Tifa cheered. Cloud smiled despite himself." Its not that bad, I mean, she has gained some self-control over the years-"

" If you call climbing a 6 store building to get her hands on a jar of cookies ( and may I add, no one but her would notice that) and to prove, and I quote, her "Awesome Super Grand Ninja Skills", then yeah, the girl has gained some control over the years… By the way, that was yesterday."

"Let it go Cloud, let it go."

Fine, if that's all she was going to say, who was he to dwell on it. Besides, it had been amusing, if not a little dangerous.

" Anyways, what do you need Tifa?"

"Well…. You see…"

Cloud frowned. This wasn't going to be good. Once Tifa started being vague it meant that what she wanted was big…Or worse…

"I am not cross-dressing for you again Tifa, no matter how much inspiration you get out of it. I mean it, never again you hear me? Never! I'm still trying to figure out what the guys did with that picture! Do you _know_ how many times I've been blackmailed by those little runts in the last couple of months!? Last time Roxas made me buy him a whole of 4 boxes of Sea salt ice cream! We didn't even have enough space to put them in the fridge!"

"Ah common Cloud, you are not being fair, how was I supposed to know Yuffie was going to pick that day for a visit? And relax would you? That's not what I was going to ask for…Today. It's just that… well… you remember my friend Leon? You know, the one I talked to you about, he lives with his brother too."

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. Tifa is a wonderful, caring woman (Who cooked like a chef and made drinks like an professional bartender on party night), who Cloud respected above all else, but still, Tifa was Tifa. You had to have doubts about anyone who hanged out with Yuffie and was still sane….As far as he knew. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Just tell me what you need and get it over with; we both know I won't say no."

* * *

Tifa smiled, she knew Cloud was going to come trough for her. Now all she had to do was convince Mr. Grumpy-pants that the walls of the living room would look better on dark blue instead of periwinkle, no matter how funny it would be to match the color to Zexion's hair.

**A/n: OKay, Fell free to tell me what you think, and thank you for you time. next update will prbably be in about 1 or two months, i'm a busy bee right now, and in the next chapters we are going to see how the guys get to know each other and so on. just so you knw, its going to be about 4-5 chapters Not too long.**

**Have a nice day all.**


End file.
